A Student, A Teacher
by Amy-Violet
Summary: In which Blaine is a student and Sam is a teacher and neither fact has any relevance to this story of a slightly sleazy hookup. So, I'm not really on Tumblr, but apparently there's a Blam week going on, and today's theme is student/teacher? This story represents a very letter-of-the-law interpretation of that theme.


It was his number one rule for himself: Don't go out with guys you meet by stripping for them. Usually it was a really easy rule to follow. He didn't find many guys attractive—especially the ones who tried to pick up strippers.

There was something about this preppy guy with the gelled back hair and the pretty hazel eyes, though. And it wasn't just that Sam could tell it was the first time he'd ever even watched strippers, much less tried to pick one up. It was that...well, Sam didn't know, exactly. So you could say that the reason he agreed to get coffee with him after his act was to find out what it was.

After he showered and got dressed he found the guy dancing with a group of his friends. They all looked kind of preppy. Some gay fraternity maybe? The guy he was about to go out with—Sam hadn't even heard his name over the music—was dancing with reckless abandon, although he didn't seem drunk. Sam liked that, the ability to dance like that while sober, or mostly sober anyway. What was that saying? "Dance like no one is watching" or something? Plus he was very cute when he danced.

Sam tapped him on the shoulder and the guy gave him a huge smile. He had a really, really nice smile. Yeah, it probably wasn't going to be too weird to break his rule just this once. _Because a rapist couldn't possibly have a nice smile? What the fuck, Sam?_ But no, they were just going for coffee—not even drinks, coffee. Sam knew a well-lit public place that always had lots of people around, even late at night. It would be good.

The guy said something to his friends and then walked outside with Sam. It was so cool and quiet outside, it took them both a minute to adjust to the change.

"I'm from out of town, so..."

"There's a place right down the block," Sam said. While they walked, he learned the guy's name was Blaine. He was in college but laughed when Sam asked if he was in a gay fraternity. He went to Oberlin, which apparently didn't allow fraternities at all. He was studying music, which was cool because Sam was also a musician. He played guitar and taught guitar lessons...neither of which was paying enough yet to allow him to stop stripping, unfortunately.

"This is really unlike me," Blaine said as they stood in line for coffee. "I never go to gay clubs. I mean...I never go to clubs at all. I didn't say that to try to pretend I'm not actually totally gay or anything."

"I'm actually not totally gay," Sam said.

"Oh. But...a little bit, at least?"

"A little bit." They moved up to the front of the line and ordered. Blaine tried to pay, but Sam insisted. Especially after saying he wasn't totally gay—which, why did he say that, even? It was totally irrelevant—he didn't want Blaine to think he was for sale.

They found a table and Sam circled back to the "really unlike me" comment. "So you don't usually dance like that?"

Blaine actually blushed. It was really cute. "Never. I mean, not in public."

"It was really..."

"Ugh. Humiliating. I know."

"I was gonna say hot."

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and spit it back out. "Speaking of hot..." Sam handed him some napkins, and he tried to clean the coffee off his shirt. "See how bad I am at this? I wanted to say something about you being hot, even though I'm sure you hear that all the time, and then I burned my mouth on my coffee, which was hot but in a bad way, and I look like an idiot and I've ruined my shirt and..."

"Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you don't need a shirt. Maybe we should go back to my place and take it off."

XOXOXO

Thiswas against _all_ his rules for himself. Sam never hooked up with strange guys. He had only ever slept with two guys at all, and neither one was a stranger. One was a good friend of his named Nick, who had become a friend with benefits over time; the other was this guy named Puck, the insanely hot ex of a girl he was seeing. Quinn, the girl, wanted to have a three-way, so they did. Well, not just once, it had become an ongoing thing. It was too bad, really, when Quinn and Puck got back together, because they decided to stop the three-way thing. Sam missed Puck more than he missed Quinn.

And bringing a guy back to his place after talking to him for less than an hour? This was really, really not a good idea. When women invited him back to their places after just meeting him, he always questioned their judgment. Not that he always declined the invitation.

He was seriously questioning his own judgment now...or he would be, if he weren't more interested in seeing Blaine get out of his clothes. He'd start with the coffee-stained shirt. He wanted so bad to just rip it off. But he didn't want to scare Blaine and, besides, it looked like an expensive shirt. While he was unbuttoning with one hand and stroking the exposed parts of Blaine's chest with the other, he asked, "Is this unlike you too? Going home with a guy you just met?"

Blaine had his eyes closed, and he nodded. "Very unlike me. I've only been with one guy before. And zero girls, so..."

Sam paused what he was doing. Wow, and here he'd been worrying about himself being uncharacteristically reckless and slutty. He touched Blaine's cheek. "Do you want me to stop? We don't have to..."

Blaine opened his eyes and shook his head. "Please don't stop. He broke my heart and I...I really need this. And, I know we just met, but I sort of feel like I can trust you not to hurt me. Not to hurt me in a bad way, I mean. Cause I would kinda like it rough."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't even know you. How am I supposed to know what you consider a bad way?"

"Please," Blaine said. He tried to unbutton Sam's shirt, but Sam held his hands. "Please, Sam. I'll tell you if it's too much."

"Mmm..." Sam shouldn't even be considering this. He hadn't wanted to be picked up by a creep, but he didn't want to _be_ a creep either. And this kid—he would have to be at least Sam's age to be in a bar, but Sam found himself thinking of him as a kid now—seemed so vulnerable. Was that what Sam found so hot? If so, did that say something horrible about him?

How was he supposed to think this all through with Blaine sucking on his neck?

"You're an adult, right? You're not, like, a high school kid who snuck into the club with a fake ID or something?"

"I'm twenty-two," Blaine breathed in his ear. A year older than Sam!

Sam grabbed Blaine by the collar. "Is this your favorite shirt?"

"I despise this shirt."

Sam ripped it off him. He took a moment to admire Blaine's chest, but _just_ a moment. He couldn't wait any longer than that to push him against the wall and attack him with his mouth and hands.

Blaine moaned and grasped Sam's t-shirt in tight fist. When his mouth was unoccupied by Sam's tongue he asked, "Is this _your _favorite shirt?"

Sam grabbed Blaine's hair and moved his mouth to his ear. "This t-shirt cost me ninety-nine cents at the thrift shop. It's not fit to shine shoes with."

"I don't know. It looks really good on you."

"Why don't you see how it looks off me?" Sam ripped his own collar, and Blaine tore the shirt the rest of the way off him.

"Much, much better," Blaine said. He ran his hands over Sam's chest, pausing to squeeze and then lick the nipples. Sam was moaning; Blaine kept licking and added some nibbling into the mix as he reached down to open Sam's fly.

Sam rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders, digging into them with his fingers now and then when Blaine got a particularly good nibble in. But he was getting impatient, and Blaine had asked him to be rough. He pushed down on Blaine's shoulders so he was kneeling in front of him. "Suck me."

Blaine pulled Sam's jeans and boxers down to his knees. He circled the cock with his tongue, licked up the pre-come that was forming at the tip. Sam's hand came to rest on his head. He took the cock in his mouth, an inch or so at a time, until the tip was at the back of his throat.

Sam was holding his head firmly in place, his own head hanging back while he praised Blaine's skills. "Blaine, that's so good, God, Blaine, you're such an awesome little cocksucker. Fuck, Blaine, oh fuck." What his words lacked in eloquence they more than made up for in enthusiasm. Meanwhile, Blaine was making incoherent guttural noises while he sucked and clutched Sam's ass with one hand and stroked his balls with the other.

"Fuck, Blaine, stop." Sam pulled him up by the shoulders. He stepped out of his pants and told Blaine to take his off. Blaine complied, leaving only his boxers on. Sam pressed him hard against the wall. He raised Blaine's arms above his head, crossed them at the wrists, and held them in place against the wall with one hand. He let his other hand trail down Blaine's chest and over the top of his boxers. Blaine tried to buck against his hand. Sam nibbled his earlobe and whispered, "Do you like this?"

"Yes." Blaine gasped. "More. Please, more."

"See," Sam was still whispering, "when I told you to take your pants off I meant your underwear too."

"Will you take them off me? Please?"

"Not yet."

Sam lifted Blaine, who immediately wrapped his legs around his waist. Sam chewed and sucked on his neck while groping his ass, still over the boxers. Blaine was bucking against Sam's abs.

"I really want to fuck you, Blaine."

"Please fuck me, Sam. Please just fucking nail me."

"How? How do you want me to nail you?"

Blaine looked around the unfamiliar room. "The couch. Bend me over the couch and fuck me. Hold me down and just make me take it."

"If you insist." After an intense kiss he set Blaine down none too gently on the couch. "I'll be right back. This would probably be a good time for you to get naked."

When Sam returned from the bedroom with lube and condoms, he found Blaine not just naked, but bent over the couch all ready for him. His ass was fucking perfect. Sam positioned himself behind him and began to slather him with lube. He lubed up a finger and slid it in. "Fuck, Blaine, you're so tight."

"I should maybe tell you this is my first time."

"What!?"

"Bottoming. My first time bottoming."

Sam removed his finger, pulled Blaine into a standing position, and turned him around so they were facing each other. He gently stroked Blaine's cheek—not with the finger that had just been in his ass. "Seriously?"

Blaine nodded, glancing at the floor.

"Baby, I can't...deflower you...like this."

"Please, Sam. I want you to fuck me. I want you so bad." He started stroking Sam's dick, which was so not fair.

Sam grabbed his hand to stop him, which was the last thing he actually wanted to do. He said, "Your first time shouldn't be a sleazy hookup with a stranger who's rough with you. It should be romantic and sweet."

"Fuck me sweetly, then Sam. I don't care so much how, I just want it to be you."

Blaine was nuzzling his neck and making it really, _really_ hard to tell him no. Still, he should give it one more try. "What about romance?"

"You already bought me dinner." Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam, hands on his ass.

"I bought you coffee and a cookie."

"Close enough."

"Sleep over? Let me buy you breakfast in the morning?"

"Deal." Blaine jumped up and luckily Sam was able to think fast enough to catch him.

Sam kissed him—he tried to be sweet and gentle; if he was lucky he succeeded at sweet—as he carried him into the bedroom. There he laid Blaine on his back on the bed. He gently stroked Blaine's dick while he placed tender kisses on his face, his neck, his shoulders, his chest. He was just getting going on a nipple when Blaine squirmed impatiently and said, "Sam, please. Please fuck me. I can't take it much longer."

"Okay, baby." Sam scooted down on the bed. He squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers and prepped Blaine while licking and kissing his cock and balls. He didn't actually take it in his mouth and start sucking until he had worked his way up to having three fingers in Blaine.

Blaine was moaning and bucking. "Sam! Don't make me come before I even get to feel your cock in me!"

"Are you ready, baby?"

"Fuck yes I'm ready. I'm ready, Sam, fuck me now."

"You have to tell me if it hurts."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "Yes. Okay. Please."

Sam rolled a condom onto himself and covered it in lube. Then some more lube, just to be sure. He lifted Blaine's legs and lined himself up. He had never actually fucked a virgin before. "Here I go," he announced.

He watched Blaine's face carefully. The first thing he saw was, if not exactly pain, then certainly discomfort. He tried to remember how Puck had helped him through his first time bottoming. He held still (though it was killing him) and rubbed Blaine's stomach while murmuring encouraging things to him. "You're doing so good, baby. Just relax. Relax and this will feel so good, I promise."

Sam made only shallow, gentle thrusts, giving Blaine all the time he needed to adjust before penetrating deeper. When Blaine yelped, Sam was afraid he'd gone too far or too fast, despite the painstaking care he'd been taking. But the look on Blaine's face told him it was not a yelp of pain. "Did I hit your prostate?"

"Uh huh. I don't know what—_God!_—I don't know what else it could be."

"So, would you like me to do it again?" Sam asked, thrusting into the same spot.

"Yes, don't stop."

Sam continued to thrust gently; Blaine had to urge him—to beg him—to _order_ him to fuck him harder and faster. Fuck, he was getting close. "You want me to pull out before I come?"

"No! God no."

So Sam squirted the last of the lube on his hand and jerked Blaine. He could hold on—he _would_ hold on—until he made Blaine come. But he needed that to be soon.

Blaine was ready soon. He spasmed under and around Sam, gripping the sheets and screaming into a pillow while rope after rope of warm, milky white liquid shot out of him.

The tightening around his cock, that's what pushed Sam over. That and the look on Blaine's face as he came undone. He didn't want to be rough, but he was squeezing Blaine's hips so hard as he exploded in his ass that there would probably be bruises.

When they had both regained their composure a little, not to mention their breath, Blaine ran his hand over Sam's ass. "Are you cold? You're covered in goose bumps."

"No. I actually just...get those sometimes after a really intense orgasm."

"Aww. And you were afraid it wasn't going to be sweet enough."

Sam pulled out of and rolled off of Blaine and threw away the full condom. Then he rolled back over and rested his chin on Blaine's chest. "Was it? Sweet enough?"

"It was very sweet." Blaine kissed his forehead. "Maybe we can do it again before breakfast?"


End file.
